


Their First Christmas

by KazOfScotland



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Sonny and Rafael spend their first Christmas together and Emilia, Rafael’s daughter, asks a question for her dad
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Their First Christmas

**Their First Christmas**

It had been a long day for Dominick ‘Sonny’ Carisi Jr. but the moment he arrived at his boyfriend’s apartment was enough to have filled him with a sense of calm. It was Christmas Day and if he was honest, he hadn’t minded covering a shift for another officer with a family at home. He however felt the regret of that decision after his boyfriend’s daughter, who had been standoffish towards him ever since they had met, had come to him and asked if he would join their Christmas celebrations. 

Originally when he had signed up to cover the Christmas Day shift he had planned on just heading straight back to his parents' house. He had been splitting his time equally between his parent’s and his boyfriend’s house ever since he had met Emi, but he had thought that because it was Christmas Day his boyfriend would rather it have just been his family. But when Emi asked him to come to their Christmas, he had checked that it was okay with his boyfriend. 

So following the longest shift of his career, Sonny had made the hour long drive from Staten Island, where he was a beat cop, to Brooklyn. It was late and he highly doubted that either his boyfriend or Emi would be awake, but he knew that it was important to both of them so as long as he was there when they awoke the next morning then he had kept his promise to Emi. 

He quietly opened the door into the apartment to be greeted by the sound of a movie quietly playing in the living room. As he turned to leave his shoes next to the door and his keys in the bowl by the door, he saw an envelope sat there with his name written on it in Emi’s handwriting. He picked it up and started to open it as he walked through to the living room. Inside it contained a homemade Christmas card, with the words ‘Merry Christmas, Sonny! We have a question for you’ written boldly. 

“Hi,” Rafael’s voice was soft and gentle as it flowed through the room to Sonny. And just like that the shift that had gone on forever and ever it had felt disappeared and a sense of calmness that only came from feeling safe flowed through him. 

“Hey,” Sonny whispered in response, he was aware that his voice could be loud and the last thing he wanted was to accidentally wake Emi up if she had been up early that morning for Christmas. He glanced around the room before he took a seat on the sofa next to his boyfriend and started to chuckle. “Home alone?” 

“Yes,” Rafael responded before he leant over and placed a soft kiss on Sonny’s lips. “Now, you wait here, Emilia would like for you to open your Christmas present before Christmas is over.” And with that the older man stood and made his way down the small hallway to his daughter’s bedroom. 

Sonny was confused; he assumed that Rafael and Emi wouldn’t have gotten him anything for Christmas despite the fact that he had gotten something for each of them. In fact he had spent longer than he would like to admit to in deciding what would be the perfect present for each of them. Rafael, he had been slightly easier to buy for; a simple blue tie that the man had admired previously. Emi had been more difficult until he saw the condition of her newest Harry Potter book which had been ripped by a school bully. 

When he looked towards the Christmas tree though, he saw three gifts still placed under the tree in their wrapping paper. Two of the gifts he recognised, and he couldn’t help the surprise that filled him when he realised that neither of his boyfriend nor Emi had opened the gift that he had gotten them without him being there. 

“Sonny, can you open your present first?” Emi’s voice surprised him. He hadn’t realised that he had drifted off into a world of his own until that moment. Until the nine year old had spoken to him and handed over a small box. “You have to read the card too.” 

The Staten Island native opened the card that he had sat down on the table when he came in. He read through it once, before glancing between both Rafael and Emi and then rereading the card. He couldn’t believe the words he was reading. 

“Are ya’ sure?” he asked, his accent thicker than he normally found it to be. Neither of them answered him verbally but Emi was nodding and pointing to the box, whilst Rafael was smiling. 

“We want you here,” Rafael finally said, but only once Sonny had opened the box to find a house key and picture of himself and Rafael taken by Emi. 

“Sorry for being standoffish,” Emi apologised. She had been trying to protect herself after the amount of men that had been in and out of her mother’s life, and therefore her life before she moved in with her dad, Rafael. 

“Okay.” Sonny agreed. “Okay, I’ll move in.” 


End file.
